


Blood and Wine

by invisible_lord_silver



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, I don't want to tag a lot, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mental Instability, No Smut, but more hurt tbh, english is not my first language, if I manage lol, it's supposed to be mysterious, not beta-ed, priest!hakyeon, there'll be a lot of torture for poor Hakyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_lord_silver/pseuds/invisible_lord_silver
Summary: Hakyeon is a priest in a 19th century village, leading a sad and uneventful existence until he finds his life turning into a living hell





	1. A strange confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the absolute first fic I'm posting ever, so please be patient with me :D  
English is not my first language and the fic is not beta-ed, so there might be mistakes (please point them out to me)  
Enjoy! 
> 
> also proceed with caution, I am going to put Hakyeon through some tough stuff (I'm so sorry)

In every family, one son had to become a man of god. In the Cha family, this fate had fallen on the youngest son, Hakyeon. Not that he chose that profession, but what could he do. His father had beaten him, so he didn't protest the chance to get away from the hell-hole he called his home. It had only started after his older siblings had left, so they didn't know what Hakyeon had gone through. He never told them and he didn't plan to anytime soon. They'd only feel guilty. 

Hakyeon forced himself to snap out of his thoughts and concentrate on the sermon he was holding. The small church was filled with most of the population from the village he lived in now. It was Saturday, which meant the sermon was held in the evening. The church was lit by candlelight. They were currently singing some song, but Hakyeon had just been mumbling along, not paying attention. For a religion that preached love and happiness, sermons tended to be incredibly depressing. Even the songs had an atmosphere to them as if you were already halfway to hell. Maybe they all were.   
Hakyeon finished the sermon, blabbering something in Latin that was a short retelling today's evangelion. Not that it mattered what he said. Nobody in this village knew Latin anyways. How ironic, he thought, that the people believed he could save their souls from purgatory simply by splurting out some words in a language they didn't understand. Sometimes he wished he believed in god, so he had something to hold on to. But his father had beaten any beliefs of a merciful being out of him. He forced his thoughts away from the memories and turned back from the believers to go back to the vestry. He had no ministrants to help him with his priestly robes and the other works that had to be done. The few children in the village didn't have time since their parents needed them to work. Hakyeon thought it would do him some good to have a little company, but he also didn't mind the solitude. When he was finished with changing and washing the Communion cup, he locked the vestry and let the keys slip into his pocket. He went back into the interior of the church to put out the candles, the moth-eaten, faded tapestries and withered flowers somebody had put on the altar could easily catch fire. Would he mind?

Now there was still time for the villagers to confess their sins. This part of the job was probably what Hakyeon hated most. People came to him and told him about the more or less terrible things they had done, feigned a little remorse and went back out repeating their wrongdoings. As if telling him about it was a free ticket to heaven. He entered the confessional, preparing to act like he was listening to another old man telling him about beating his wife. 

'Passio Domini nostri Jesu Christi, merita Beatae Mariae Virginis et omnium sanctorum, quidquid boni feceris vel mail sustinueris sint tibi in remiss- '

'Oh you memorized that nicely', a whispering voice interrupted him.

Hakyeon stopped aprubtly. This wasn't any old man's voice. In fact it wasn't a voice he had heard before and the village was small, he was supposed to know all the residents. Maybe a visitor he hadn't known about? 

'Excuse me?', he said hesitantly. 

'Do you believe what you say, little priest?', the voice asked, emotionless. 

Hakyeon wanted to protest this disrespect, but the speaker continued.

"Do you think a virgin girl's son can save my soul from hell?', now the voice was full of ridicule. 

Hakyeon didn't know how to react. Was this a test? Should he be outraged at this blasphemy and damn this person's soul to hell? No. None of the bishops he was subordinated to would do such a thing just to test his beliefs. Hakyeon felt a strange cold seeping under his skin travelling deeper until it reached his very bones. He started shivering and felt fear grasp him with icy hands. 

'Who are you?', he asked, trying to sound demanding but his voice was shaky.


	2. Exolutio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!   
I'm sorry, it's a little short again  
I'll try to make the following chapters a little longer!  
Enjoy :D

He received no answer, instead something crashed though the wooden bars and a hand grabbed his neck.

Hakyeon was thrown back against the wall, his head meeting the wood. He couldn’t move. Cold fingers wrapped tightly around his neck, he could hardly breathe. What on earth was happening. The devil himself coming to drag him to hell? An archangel punishing him for being an unbeliever?

“Open your eyes!”, the voice hissed, an icy breath touching his cheek. “Let me see the fear in your eyes”

Hakyeon did as his attacker commanded. Slowly he realized he wasn’t as afraid as he should be. Maybe dying wasn’t all that bad. He stared up at black eyes glistening in the dark, inches from his face.

“Ah, aren’t you an obedient one”, the man’s lips curled up in a cruel smile.

Then he slightly tilted his head, looking disappointed.

“What is this? You’re not trying to exorcise me with some made up Latin? You’re making this a bit boring for me, little priest”

Hakyeon didn’t move. He just stared up at the creature, partly in awe, partly succumbing to his fate, readying himself for the embrace of death that seemed more welcoming with every passing second. He felt so…tired? What was he doing with his life anyways? He had no purpose existing.

“Don’t you want to at least struggle?” the voice asked tauntingly.

The man got even closer to him, strands of his long black hair touching Hakyeon’s face. Eyelids hid the black eyes for a second before revealing them again. He now looked puzzled.

“You’re not scared.” It wasn’t a question. “You already accepted your death- No, you’re _awaiting_ it.”

The tight grip around Hakyeon’s neck lessened for a second. The creature seemed to think about what to do next. Not that Hakyeon cared, he just wanted everything to be over as fast and painlessly as possible. So he closed his eyes, waiting for the man to strike. The cold fingers wandered up to his chin, turning his head sideways in a harsh movement. Hakyeon winced unwittingly. The creature let out a deep growl and Haykeon knew that this was it. The end. Salvation. Exolutio.

He felt the cool breath and two icy points on the side of his neck. But the creature poised. Then Hakyeon felt it draw back. The hand on his chin disappeared. “No. Not like this.” When Hakyeon opened his eyes he was alone in the destroyed confessional.

* * *

Hakyeon didn’t know for how long he had been sitting there, trying to process what had happened. Part of him wanted to believe he had just fallen asleep and experienced sleep paralysis when waking up. He had heard this sometimes came with illusions. But the broken wood told a different story. In the end he stood up as soon as he thought he could trust his legs to carry his weight and stumbled to his small chamber at the rectory behind the church. When he fell into bed sleep took him immediately.

When Hakyeon woke the next morning he felt exhausted as if he hadn’t slept at all. He stood up and walked over to the small table with a bowl of water on it. He adjusted the mirror for shaving, when his gaze fell on his neck. Red bruises covered his skin. He started back, pushing over the small stool next to the table. The bruises resembled…fingers wrapped around his neck. They didn’t hurt. Or had he forgotten how to feel pain after all the years of beatings from his father?

Hakyeon touched them, but he still didn’t feel any pain. So it must have been real. The creature crashing to the wooden bars of the confessional, about to kill him. Or was it? It had left without doing anything else but giving him some bruises. The confessional! If anybody went into the church and saw it, what would they think? Hakyeon hastily got dressed and ran into the church. He entered via the vestry, so he wouldn’t be seen. Nobody was inside, luckily. He quickly got the pieces of wood out and hid them in a wooden drawer in the vestry. But how would he explain this? How could the wooden bars that separated the priest and the person confessing break in any unsuspicious way?

Hakyeon’s first idea was to burn the remaining wooden parts a little to make it look like he accidentally started a fire with a candle. He discarded the thought. He wouldn’t have been alone in the confessional, which meant somebody else would have had to know. A small village where everybody knew each other could be a pain in the ass. While he was pacing in increasing panic a scream cut though the silence. It came from outside the church. Other voices joined and soon it sounded like chaos had broken out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me in the comments what you think!


	3. Murder, Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took me a while  
I am in pre-uni unproductiveness
> 
> Enjoy!

“Murder!” “somebody help!” “Who could have done this?” 

Hakyeon decided to deal with the confessional later and went outside the main entrance. A group of villagers had gathered at the entrance of the small cemetery. Since the village wasn’t big, the cemetery was next to the church, for convenience.   
Some people noticed their priest coming out of the church and immediately ran towards him. 

“Father! Come quickly!” 

Before Hakyeon could ask what exactly was going on, a man had already grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd to the entrance gate of the cemetery.   
A shape was lying between the two stone pillars that held the iron gate, which stood open. Hakyeon slowly got closer. The man on the ground had his eyes open. They were staring lifelessly into the sky, his face frozen in horror. Hakyeon stumbled back, nearly falling over.   
He looked around, searching for the local police officer. He found the short elderly man standing to his left. 

“Officer. Who … I mean …What happened?” he asked. 

The short man hesitantly got closer, it was obvious he had tried to stay away from the corpse as far as possibly. His profession demanded him to investigate, though. The plump man crouched down next to the body with audible exertion. He took a cloth out of his pocket and held it over his mouth and nose and a second one to touch the dead man with. The officer had to gather all his courage to turn the gruesome corpse’s hands around. Rigor mortis had already set in, so it took the elderly man some effort to get a good look. The hands had grown stiff shaped like claws, as if the man had tried to grab something or someone before his demise. Maybe it also was due to the extreme horror he must have experienced, which also which also had immortalized itself on the man’s face. Hakyeon could hardly look at it.   
The police officer stood up again, Hakyeon offered him his hand in assistance, and backed away from the body. The crowd was eager to hear what the officer had deduced from this short first inspection. 

“Well,” said the officer with a grave expression, “it looks like poor Mr. Young was viciously murdered.” 

The gathered crowd looked partially concerned, partially disappointed.   
“We figured that out ourselves!”, shouted a young man from the back, “Who did it? And how?”

Some people immediately stared scolding him for his rude interruption. Others seemed to agree, even if they didn’t want to say it out loud. 

The officer raised his voice again and said: “ I don’t want to make any assumptions that lead to speculation, the body needs to be properly examined. What I can say is that this was no usual murder. What I can deduce at this point is that…” he stopped to take a look at the people gathered around him, “ that he tried to fend of his attacker. His fingernails are dirty, so whoever did this must have according wounds.” 

The crowd gasped. Some people immediately started speculating and threw questions at the old officer.   
“Does this mean he didn’t know his attacker?”   
“Could it have been an outsider?”  
“Somebody he thought wouldn’t hurt him?” 

“Please, my friends, let’s not start any rumors that will hinder the investigation.”, the officer tried to calm down the crowd.   
Probably it was too late, though. The imagination was already running wild and the thoughts were planted in people’s brains to take root and flourish. 

“Go home and tend to your daily business. I will contact some bigger police stations to ask for assistance with the examination of the body. “ He then turned to Hakyeon. “Father, would you please prepare the funeral for Mr. Young and look after his family in this hard time?”   
Hakyeon nodded and turned to go back to the church.

Then Hakyeon heard a whisper behind him. “Look at his neck.”   
He swirled around to look at the speaker. A young girl was pointing her finger at him. He had forgotten about the red marks on his neck. The collar of his robe wasn’t high enough up his neck to cover them up. More people looked at him, but they were far too distracted by the corpse in front of them to question the bruises. For now.  
“I should go and prepare the funeral”, Hakyeon said slowly and made his way though the crowd back to the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things are going to get down soon!   
see you next time and please please tell me in the comments what you think!


	4. Accused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry~   
uni started and it's already busy as hell  
enjoy!

Hakyeon quickly went back to the church. He locked the doors behind him, so nobody could follow him.   
Since he had come to the village there hadn’t been any crime. Not even harmless robbery, nothing. 

And now a man lay dead at the entrance of the cemetery. A day after he had been nearly killed by a man he wasn’t entirely sure was even human. Or real to start with.

He went back to the vestry and locked the door there too. He didn’t even know why he was so scared suddenly. Nobody had suspected him of the murder. The little girl had only noticed his bruises and nobody had listened to her anyways. And even if others saw them, he’d find an explanation. Hakyeon took out a bottle of sermon-wine and took a sip. Then he breathed deeply and looked through the calendar to find a suitable date for the funeral. Wednesday seemed suitable. He’d go talk to the carpenter about the coffin later. After all that was settled he decided to take a look at the confessional again and think of a solution for that problem.   
Hakeon made his way through the apsis as a voice filled the silent church.

“You’re about to get in trouble, little priest”. Hakyeon froze. It was the creature’s voice. 

He fixed his stare on the floor tiles, not daring to look up. Not that he could have located the voice anyways. It was everywhere. Maybe even inside his mind. Was he going insane? Hakyeon tried to cover his ears to lock out the taunting words. 

“Oh that won’t do you any good. Do you really think you can escape me?”, the voice laughed. It seemed even louder than before. 

Hakyeon let his hands fall down. It was no use anyways, so he slowly raised his head. He might as well look death in the eye, he thought. The strange feeling of utter defeat and hopelessness mixed with sudden indifference grasped his heart once more. Like before in the confessional. Hakyeon’s eyes searched the church, but he couldn’t see anything or anyone that wasn’t supposed to be there. The voice was gone as well. It was just him and the silent stone statues of saints. Still, he couldn’t bare to stay in this place any longer. He had to gather all his willpower not to run outside like a scared rabbit. 

Hakyeon didn’t sleep well that night. He twisted and turned, plagued by nightmares just to awake bathed in sweat. The next morning he jolted awake, feeling like he hadn’t slept in a week. Hakyeon’s head felt like somebody had filled it with straw. 

After forcing some bread down his dry throat, Hakyeon left for the police station, if the run down house even deserved that name. Not that it mattered normally, there were no criminals to be caught in the village. Hakyeon wanted to talk to the officer nonetheless. He should have taken a look at the corpse and might be able to tell the priest what had happened to the unfortunate man before he could be taken to rest. Although he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know. Afterwards he planned to go talk to Mrs. Young, the widow of the murdered man, even though he really didn’t want to. Hakyeon knew it was his duty as priest to care for the people in this village, especially in times like this. 

As it turned out, both his appointments clashed. When he entered the police station, Mrs. Young sat at the table with the officer, eyes red from too much crying and already dressed in mourning attire. When Hakyeon opened the door she turned and immediately jumped up.

“You!”, she screamed. “You killed my husband, didn’t you? He was a good man! He had just gone to confess his sins and you viciously MURDERED HIM!” Her voice cracked with the last words and she nearly collapsed if the officer hadn’t caught her and dragged her away from Hakyeon.

“Now, now, Mrs. Young. Please calm down and refrain from such serious accusations. Our priest has done nothing to bring suspicion to himself.” He said as he helped her sit down again. “I promise you, I will find out who killed your husband.”, he added reassuringly.

“I- I should go.” Hakyeon stammered, shocked by the woman’s aggressive attack. He didn’t blame her for accusing just about anyone for her husband’s death, but this had caught him unaware. Her words reminded him of his father screaming at him. He could nearly feel the beatings that followed after. Hakyeon didn’t think those years still affected him this much. He scrambled out of the door and further out of the police station. When the wind touched his skin he noticed he had started sweating. Some people stood outside, probably curious about the progress of the investigations. Hakyeon hardly heard them asking him what happened. He didn’t answer but hurried back to the rectory. 

To divert his thoughts from the woman’s words still ringing in his head, Hakyeon sat down to prepare her husband’s funeral. Probably not the best method in this case, but there was nothing else he could do.   
After about an hour, a knock on the door startled the young priest. Was it Mrs. Young coming to scream at him again and possibly even avenge her husband? It knocked again.   
Hakyeon scolded himself for the silly thoughts and opened up. It was the police officer. 

“Father, I need to speak with you.” , he said, “please accompany back to the station”. 

Hakyeon’s face froze in shock. Did they really think it was him? 

“Don’t worry, you’re not an immediate suspect, I just want to talk”, the officer reassured him. 

Hakyeon did note, though, how the elderly man had said “not an immediate suspect”, not that he wasn’t a suspect at all.  
Anxiously he followed the officer back to the police station. On the way, the man casually asked him about the preparations for the funeral, Hakyeon answered short-spoken.   
He really wasn’t in the mood for chattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please get in the comments!


End file.
